Test and measurement systems are designed to receive signals, sample the signals, and display the results. For example, a high speed signal may be communicated between a transmitter and a receiver via a channel. The transmitter and receiver may employ equalization techniques to overcome impairments caused by the channel. A measurement system may sample and display the signal traversing the channel for testing purposes. To maintain accuracy, the measurement system may simulate equalization techniques to mirror the equalization techniques in the transmitter and receiver. Some equalization techniques in measurement systems properly mirror transmitter and receiver equalization in most respects, but improperly determine signal jitter. By using incorrect jitter values, an eye diagram output by the measurement system is incorrect. The error in the eye diagram can misrepresent the signal at the receiver.
Aspects of the invention address these and other issues.